A world of darkness
by wakama
Summary: After the curse broke, Akito has pushed herself even deeper into the realm of madness. Someone has to stop her. Will Shigure, Kureno, or Hatori be able to rescue her from this endless nightmare? Or is it going to haunt her for eternity?
1. No one can save me

There is nothing left for me. I wish I could just disappear because I don't want to die yet it is a pain to wake up everyday. I can hear the sound of death every night in my sleep. Knocking, asking me to come over at that side.

It's painful. I can't breath and my throats are so dry that I can't scream out for help.

I'm here. I am Akito Sohma. And I'm not God anymore.

The feeling of our bonds breaking, I know they are all relieved to be let out of the curse. They don't have to tolerate with someone like me anymore.

It's better this way, the fact that everyone can be free to do whatever they want. I'm glad because after all, I should be the one who receive the punishment alone.

Yes. I'm glad it turned out this way.

Now I can be alone. To live…and die…alone

I used to be scared of being left alone, but now the fact that I've become accustomed to it scares me even more.

"Akito" A faint sound was reaching out for me.

I wanted to ask…Who is it?...But nothing came out.

I feel like drowning and I can't move. My body is paralyzed.

Suddenly, it struck me. Am I dying?

I'm scared. What will wait for me on the other side? My dad…I'm sure he is in heaven. I'll never be able to meet him again. I'm too dirty to enter there. There is no place for me anymore.

I'm hopeless.

"Akito" That voice again. Somehow it sounds very familiar.

Where have I heard it before?

I traced my memory back…in my garden….the tsubaki…It seemed like such a long time ago.

I was with someone. He gave me tsubaki flower. I thought I was happy. But that feeling is empty now. There's no way back.

'_I care about you more than I care about anyone and that is the honest, unshakable truth.'_

Shigure. He said that to me and gave it to me.

I see a little girl, holding the flower as if it's the most precious thing in the world. Her face radiates of happiness and her eyes have that hopeful gleam inside them.

'_I love you, Akito'_

NO. Liar.

The sound of something precious breaking.

I can hear it.

The girl's face becomes distorted and the whole world turns warp and grotesque.

Tears fall down my cheek and I cry. That innocent girl is lost forever.

It'll never be the same again. Every time I look into a mirror, I see a monster reflects from it.

No.

No.

Stop! Make it stop!

That sound is making me go crazy. I'm losing my mind. I'm losing it. Everything precious to me…There's nothing left…

"Akito" That voice is calling me again. I cover my ears. I don't want to hear it.

A hand is extending towards me. I noticed something, a tsubaki, although it's rotten and lose all its beauty I can still smell it.

Unconciously, my hand reaches out to grab it. I want to smell the scent even more.

"Akito."

"Shigu…re…?" Somehow I managed to find my voice.

I open my eyes and the world in front of me is neither heaven nor hell, it was reality.

"Akito! Akito! She's conscious! Ha san, come here quick!" Shigure is making a big fuss over me. It was all very fuzzy. I take a moment to let my eyes adapt to the dazzling light.

Ugh. I hate light.

"Akito. Can you hear me?" Hatori shakes my body and gets out his tools or whatever it is to check my condition.

"Yes" I answer. My voice cracks into an almost inaudible sound.

"Good. How are you feeling?"

"Wa..ter"

"Oh right. Kureno, get me a glass of water." He turns back to order Kureno who immediately rushes out of the room. I quickly glance around to check my surrounding.

I'm inside Sohma's infirmary. Numerous strings are attached to my arms. My eyes meet with Shigure who is sitting on a chair next to my bed. He walks up to me and brushes my hair. I can feel his hot breath on my face.

"I'm glad we haven't lost you." He uttered and touches my face gently. His fingers are icy cold or maybe it is because I have a fever.

LIAR. I want to scream at him. But I lack the strength to do so.

Kureno appears and quickly hands me the water I need. I gulp it down hastily as Kureno and Shigure watch me finish my drink.

"How have I been sleeping?" I asked, my voice sounds a little better.

"Three days." Hatori answered, still checking my condition.

"That's not too bad." I commented. Which is true because I have been worse than this. There are times when I have to stay in bed for weeks.

"This is not good, Akito! Why did you do it?" Hatori who has always been quiet and calm raise his voice. Why does he have to be so angry with me? His kindness is really bugging me.

"Why can't you just let me die?" I scream and scream until my throat hurts, again.

"You're trying to keep me going for what? I have no purpose in life. I was born to die from the start."

"Don't do this to yourself." Kureno said, trying to calm me down.

"Don't speak like you know anything. Even if I die, it won't trouble anybody. I'm not needed anymore."

"That's not true. We're here, Akito. Even without the bonds, we want to keep staying by your side."

"Liar! Kureno, I know you do this because you pity me so just go live your life with that woman. And Hatori, you don't need to keep concerning about my health or act as my personal doctor anymore. I know you have someone you love. Shigure, if you want me to live just so you can keep torturing me then I'd rather die!" I cry out. Kureno and Hatori look shocked. They must think I would never let them love someone else except me. But that possessive desire is gone. I'm too tired to keep hanging on. Everyone will eventually leave anyway.

My body is trembling and I can't stop it. I want to throw something or strangle someone but my arms are tied to the medical strings. I glance at them in anger, noticing my wrist is full of wounds.

I did it. I cut my own wrists and let the blood pours out inside the bath tube. I really wish I were dead.

"All of you get out!"

"No. I don't want you to hurt yourself again." Shigure remains calm despite the situation. He hugs me and strokes my hair to stop me from trembling. I let myself cry on Shigure's chest. His body enveloping me, trying to comfort me.

"Don't act kind to me. You, most of all, can leave me so easily. Don't get my hope up. Just leave me to suffer and die." My hands reach out for his neck. I want to break it, destroying is the only thing I can do to those around me. But Hatori and Kureno quickly grab my hands before I can reach Shigure.

"Akito, I'm sorry." Hatori's face as he said this to me was the last thing I saw before the darkness crawls from the cracks, turning my world into pitch black color again.


	2. My oath

I hug Akito's fragile body tighter. She's having nightmare again. It happens almost everyday and it'll get worst if no one stays with her. I stroke her hair gently to calm her down.

"Kureno." She uttered, her voice faint and dry.

"I'm here."

"I think I'm going to vomit…"

"Then, let's go to the toilet. Do you need me to call Hatori?" I started to get up and helped Akito. She is sweating heavily.

"I'm fine. I'll just go there by myself." She pushed my hands away and walked off.

Akito has changed. Since the curse broke, she became even more isolated. She had become less demanding. But it hurts even more, for me, who can only watch her suffer. I prefer the old, selfish Akito who tells me she needs me, to don't ever leave her. At least I know exactly what she wants.

Now I just don't know anymore. She doesn't open up her feelings. They get bottled up inside, waiting for the day to explode. I know she is pushing me away because she hopes I can find real happiness. But the truth is, maybe staying with Akito is the only thing that kept me going. Since when have I been so attached to her?

I enjoy her company, her childish demands; she makes me want to protect her forever. I've made up my mind that this will be the most important thing in my life. It doesn't have anything to do with the curse at all; I have chosen this path myself. I have decided to reject the happy reality and instead, stay in Akito's dark world.

I felt like it was a really long time since Akito went to the toilet so I called out her name, but there was no sound. I hurriedly make my way to the toilet to find her lying on the floor, unconscious. The bath is still running, it seems like she was going to take a bath but somehow slipped or maybe fainted.

"Akito." I hold her weak body and was about to carry her outside, but instead she stopped me.

"Wait. I want to take a bath." She opened her dark mysterious eyes and stared at me.

"Are you sure? You just fainted…I think we need to get Hatori."

"The bath will do. I'm sweating badly, I can't continue to sleep like this."

I put her body down, still trying to decide if I should stay with her or not. I mean, she just cut her wrists in the bath recently, I wouldn't I want it to happen again.

"What are you waiting for?" Akito scowled as she was slipping off her kimono.

"Uh…Do you need any…help?" She grimaced her face slightly. That turned out very wrong though. I just didn't want to leave her alone but it's not like I wanted to see her taking a bath or anything…

"Sure. I can't even undress myself and I don't even know how to turn on the water. Seriously, Kureno, stop overreacting."

"Sorry. I just don't want you to hurt yourself again."

"What I'm doing with myself is none of your concern."

"It is."

"This is my life, not yours, now get out of here before I drown you in this fucking bath tube." Akito shouted angrily.

"Akito, calm down." She looked like she was about to burst into another hysterical anger and really drown me. But instead, she just froze for a second and went on stripping herself naked then entered the bath.

"Akito?" It was such a bizarred sight that I'm not sure if she has gone completely insane.

"Can you get that pink jar for me?" She pointed at a container that says bubble rose-smelled bath.

I grabbed it and handed to her, trying to refrain myself from staring at her naked body. She opened it and poured large amount in then splashed the water, creating bubble-filled bath. A smell of rose permeated the whole room.

It was a spectacular sight, seeing Akito smiling, playing with the bubbles.

"Why don't you join me?" She smiled. Her face has blushed a little from the steam bath. Before I can answer, she pressed her lips against mine. Her tongues entrusting fiercely, forcefully inside my mouth. Her wet, slippery hands grabbed my hair, pulling me in closer.

"Kureno, make love to me." Akito pleaded. I quickly took off my clothes and entered the bath tube completely naked. It was a long time ago since we last had sex, after the whole curse broke, we never really did it. I know part of it is because Akito slept with Shigure. Truth is, I never expected her to want me this way again. It made me felt warm inside and a feeling of nostalgia swept over me. The days we spent exploring each other's body, taking a walk in the garden, talking over the most trivial things. Nothing much happened, but I find myself treasuring every memory I had with her.

I caressed her breasts gently using my hands and kissed her small lips. I started to stroke her body from her thigh to her private part. She twitched at my finger entering her body.

"umm.." I move my fingers quicker and Akito move her hip in response to the rhythm. I use my other hand to squeeze her erected nipples. She came to climax and moaned softly.

"Now I want your penis." She demanded and positioned herself on top of me. Her breasts are now completely out of the water, exposed in front of my face. She held onto my shoulders and lowered herself to get my penis into her warm, tight hole. Akito began moving and moaning on top of me, her pink wet nipples erected. I sucked and bite them carefully as if to savor the sweet taste. I never had sex with anyone else besides Akito, so I don't know if doing it with other women can feel this good. My thoughts wandered to Shigure, he must have had sex with her and other women, lots, perhaps. I don't know how he can do it. I just can't sleep with someone I have no feelings for. Besides, I don't want to hurt Akito, even if she hurts me.

I have never been sexually aroused by someone except her. Uotani Arisa was a nice person, but Akito was wrong about me liking her. She is a good friend, someone I can open up to, but nothing more than that. I never desired her, not the same way I feel for Akito. She can do whatever she wants with me and I'll obey. My feelings for her are so strong I'm surprised at myself.

"Ah..Kureno.."She moaned and I clenched her hips to move it even quicker. Her nails are digging deep in my skin, but I don't feel pain, all I felt was pleasure. She leaned in closer and kissed me, biting my lips until I taste the flavor of blood. I feel like she is venting her anger on me. On this kiss and this sex.

Suddenly, before I was going to reach climax, she pulled herself out of me.

"A..Akito?" I grasped. She stood up, smiling amusingly and stared at my erected penis.

"Do you want me, Kureno?"

"Yes." I answered without a second thought.

"I want you to hurt me."

"Ok..huh?...What?" How can I hurt her? She has gone crazy, but maybe she did…a long time ago…I don't know anymore.

"I'll make you come, if you hurt me."

"I don't get it. What do you want me to do with you? Can't we finish this first?" I really desperately need her. I want to penetrate deeply into her body; I can't stop staring at her wet vagina.

"No. When we do it, I want you to strangle me."

"I..I'm not doing that!"

"I'm not telling you to kill me, of course, I just want to feel…pain." The looks in her eyes when she said this scared me. She is being serious.

"I'm not going to hurt you." Even if it is Akito's wish, I still can't bring myself to do it. I won't make her fall deeper into this insanity. I'm here to stop and comfort her.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Actually, I think we should sleep already." I tried to calm down my excitement by averting my eyes from her body. It was hard, but I have to suppress my feelings otherwise I'm just going to hurt her.

"Fine. I'm out of here." She bawled and stomped out of the room, grabbing a towel as she left. I hear a loud sound of sliding door open and close. Going out like that, she's bound to be a hot topic of the maids again.

Still, it startled me to know this masochist side of her. I always thought she was a sadist. I need to talk to Hatori about this. Her mental state is going down the hill. I have a feeling that she'll go to Shigure and he'll take her deeper into the dark. There is one thing I'm determined to do and that is to save Akito.

...

A/N: So this is from Kureno's POV. I'll also have Shigure's and Hatori's, I'm still deciding on what chapter, but mostly it'll be from Akito's POV. Please review if you enjoy my fic. This is my second story so far, if there's anything you think is lacking, don't hesitate to review.


	3. Sinking lower

I ran to Shigure's room and, without knocking, swung the door open. He was sitting comfortably in his yukata, writing something. My appearance really startled him. After a few seconds of shock, he greeted me.

"Hi, Akito" He smiled, his usual devilish smile. I walked up to him and let the towel I used to cover myself fell down onto the floor. His stare made me feel like he's eating my whole body.

"What were you up to?"

"I was taking a bath."

"Then why are you here?"

I didn't want to answer because I don't want him to know I was having sex with Kureno. So instead, I kissed him passionately, my hands rubbing his penis. I can feel it erected under his clothes.

"You want it that badly?" Shigure asked as he let me caress his body.

"Yes." At that point, I didn't think about my dignity at all. I wanted him to make love to me. To fill me with his penis. I really need to continue, with Kureno, it was just a few seconds before climax. I can't take it anymore, I need Shigure inside me. As if he had read my thought, he put his erected penis inside. He pushed me on the table and all the papers fell down onto the floor.

"Ahh" I moaned loudly, not minding if someone will hear us.

"Akito, you're already really wet. Have you been fingering yourself?" He stopped moving.

"co..continue..please.."

"Or is it…You had sex with Kureno haven't you?" A devil grin formed across his face. He entrusted his penis inside me even harder. His hands strangled my neck as he was moving on top of me.

"Don't you sleep with that bastard again!" He spatted and clenched my neck tighter. I struggled to get air, but my body felt so much pleasure, I think I'll come soon. I know Shigure will do this to me. I wanted him to hurt me.

"How is it? Am I better than him?"

"Y..Yes." It was hard to speak; I tried my hardest to spit out a response.

"You like this don't you?"

"Ahh..Yes…More" He bites my neck, my lips, and my nipples fiercely while moving his hips on top of me.

The pain I felt is turning me on even more. Kureno would never hurt my body so much during sex, that's why I always come quicker with Shigure.

I don't feel alive if I feel no pain or cause no pain to others. This is the only way I know I'm living, that I exist in this world.

"Say my name!" Shigure demanded.

"Shigure…Ahh.." I moaned his name loudly despite the fact that I'm being strangled. I can't hold it anymore, I came and Shigure cummed inside me. He removed his hands from my neck; I know it's going to leave a bruise.

"Now my room is a mess." He sighed as he put on his clothes.

"Your problem." I said, getting up from the table. My back really hurts; Hatori's going to scowl me for sure.

"How can you be so cold when we were having sex just now?" He smiled sneakily.

"It was just sex."

"That's why you went around doing it with Kureno, huh? I bet you even sleep with Hatori."

"I don't need someone like you to tell me this. You're even lower than me!"

"But I slept with other women thinking they are you."

"You're lying."

"You don't believe me."

"I can't believe someone like you anymore."

"Then I have to make you."

"Do what you want."

"Akito, you don't love me anymore?" His expression became serious and he put his hands on my shoulders.

"I used to love you, but now I don't think I can love anyone." I said honestly. I can't love anyone not even myself.

"So you're saying me and Kureno are on the same level?"

"No."

"Then what am I to you? And what is Kureno to you?" He clenched my shoulders harder. His dark eyes staring at me as if to eat me up alive. Under the pale light from the moon, Shigure's tall figure looks like a monster.

"Why do you have to make this so complicated? Why don't you tell me first then?"

"Akito, you are the most important person to me. I think of you more than anyone." His feelings remained the same from back then? Even if we have become so twisted, even if we have come to hate each other, he still believe there's love between us?

"How can you still be like this? I...I've changed..and so are you..We're not the same!" I screamed at him. Tears are swelling up my eyes.

"Everybody change. But my feeling for you is eternal."

"How can you say something like this so easily? If I believe you now, tomorrow you may betray me."

"Akito, I only slept with Ren out of anger because you slept with Kureno. That was the only time that I ever betrayed you."

"But you can be so cold towards me..." I'll never forget the time when he was never there for me, when I needed him the most. He left me so easily and yet he's here now, confessing his love to me.

"And you can hate me so much.."

"Yes, I hate you to the core." Shigure can make me feel too much emotions. It's unsettling. He is the source of my weakness and strength at the same time.

"You hurt my feelings." He was saying these in a mocking tone.

"As if you have one...I'm leaving." I decided that I didn't want to chat with him anymore. I feel sleepy and Kureno must be worried about me. I don't want him to make too much fuss over me.

"You're going back to Kureno?"

"Of course." I smiled and turned my back at him, but he took my hand, stopping me from stepping out of his room.

"Remember this, if I can't make you mine alone, I'll destroy you." He pulled me in and whispered in my ear. I didn't say anything and walked back to my own room. On the way back, I was laughing. That Shigure, he didn't know anything. Talking about owning me, I'm not some kind of object.

He doesn't get it; I'm not just a pawn in his game. He can keep on pursuing me all he wants, but I'll never admit being his only. I don't care if he destroys me. I'm already broken. The light of my life was lost a long time ago. I'm at the point of no return.

I have a strong desire to mess up my own life. I have nothing to lose anymore.

I used to be afraid of dying. But now it doesn't matter. I'm not afraid to die. I can even end my own life. In fact, I almost did, only if that stupid Shigure didn't barge in and took me to Hatori in time. If he was even a few minutes late, I could have lose too much blood and die.

I slide the door open quietly. Kureno was asleep. I tiptoed to the bed, not wanting to wake him up. I really don't want to answer his questions right now. But my attempt failed, he opened his eyes before I can slide myself under the blanket.

"It's already late, let's sleep." His voice was calm. I thought he was going to ask me where did I go. Good thing it's dark or else he'll see the bruise at my neck.

"Sure." I replied, snuggling my head on his chest. His body is so warm and it makes me feel safe. I know he'll never hurt me. Today had proved it. I let him see the side of me that was hidden from him, yet he still insisted on protecting me.

I feel sorry for him. He still hasn't realized it, the fact that I can't be saved.


	4. Love is blindness

A/N

In the middle of writing this chapter, I was listening to the song 'Love is blindness' (Jack White cover). And I thought the lyrics kind of match Shigure and Akito's relationship. I recommend listening to this song while reading. Also, the song gets more dramatic at the end and it fits with the last scene (or at least that's what I thought).

...

I pushed the tray away and food scattered on the floor. The maid looked terrified. Her face went pale and she mumbled 'sorry' repeatedly while cleaning the mess. The whole time she didn't dare look me in the eye.

When she finished cleaning up, she asked me in a small voice.

"What do you want to eat? I can bring it to you." Her pitiful face makes me feel disgusted.

"Nothing. Just get out of here." She nodded her head and quickly left the room.

I lay down and closed my eyes. I have been in a very bad mood lately. Everything and everyone pisses me off. Even the birds at my windowsill look irritating. I got up and opened a sake bottle then poured it in masu. I drank it and the burning sensation rushed through my body then it all felt better. For a moment, I believe I was going to be ok.

There was a knock and Shigure slides the door open.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Oh. You're drinking sake. Hold on, I'll bring tsumami."

Before I can say anything, he walked out of the room.

I hate Shigure. He is the only one who can withstand me. He disobeys my order when none of the Juunishi had courage to utter a word against me. I hate that. I want to be able to control everyone around me. If they can act on their own, who knows when they'll all turn against you? And it happened. When the curse broke, no one was truly by my side. Deep down, everyone despised me. My existence only inflicted pains on those around me.

"Hey, I brought some grilled himono and tuna." He appeared looking pleased with himself.

"Leave them here and get out."

"I want to eat too."

"Then go eat alone outside my room."

"But I want to eat with you." He pouted like a child.

I gave up resisting and he sits next to me. Shigure poured sake into masu and start drinking with a satisfied face.

"This sake is really good."

"It's from Niigata." I replied.

"You never seemed to run out of alcohol these days."

"What about it? You can't tell me to stop drinking. Kureno is enough to deal with." I spat. Whenever Kureno is with me, I tried not to drink. This is because he is against it. My body is already fragile and alcohol will just make everything worst. But I just don't care. I never desire to treasure my sick body.

"I haven't said anything." He poured more sake into masu and handed it to me. I glanced at him and took a sip. I don't know what's gotten into him but he seems to be in high spirits today. He's humming a song to himself gleefully.

"What's the song?"

"Love is blindness."

"Never heard of it."

"Well, you don't listen to anything."

"Sing it. I want to hear you sing."

He smiled and started to sing.

_Love is blindness,_

_I don't wanna see_

_Won't you wrap the night around me_

_Oh, my heart_

_Love is blindness_

"I sound good right? Maybe I should consider being a singer." He grinned. I have to admit that his voice was beautiful.

"It's good enough."

"A praise from Akito. That's something."

"Don't get too conceited though."

Shigure shrugged and his hands crept up my thigh. I let him do what he wanted. When he wrapped his arms around me and licked my neck, I smelled a scent. It is a woman's perfume. Is it Ren's scent? Or some random women he met from work? My thought went fuzzy and all I can imagine is a body of some stranger caressing him.

"Stop." I pushed his chest with little force. The alcohol absorbed all my energy. I can't push him with full strength.

"Why? What is it?" He held my hand and stared at my face as if he has no idea what he did. It makes me even more irritated.

"Get out. I don't want to see your face."

"No. Tell me what's wrong."

"You think I'm such an idiot? You think I didn't know you fucked tons of women?" I shouted angrily.

"Oh. So it comes to this topic again? How many times do I have to remind you, if you keep doing it with Kureno, I won't stop sleeping with other women." He was enraged. Shigure doesn't understand me. There are times when I need Kureno. When he is the only one who can comfort me. It's different from those meaningless sexes Shigure had.

"I can't be with you only. I just can't." My voice trembled.

"Why?"

"It's too risky to be hurt by you again."

"I won't do it. I promise. Please, Akito."

"Beg me. Kneel before me and beg, like a dog. That's what you are!" I smirked. He stared at me as if I had turn completely insane.

"You can't do it? Then go away."

"I won't do it. Because I don't need to."

He pushed my back against the table and started to undress me.

"Get off me!" I yelled at him. But he didn't listen He was too busy caressing my body. When I tried to scream more he pressed his lip against mine and my voice was completely lost. I grabbed the sake bottle and poured it on his head.

"I told you to leave." I cried. Shigure's face was still in a state of shock. I watched him trying to wipe the sake of his eyes.

"Akito!" His voice was scary. He sounded as if he can kill me at that instant.

"Get the fuck away from me!" I pushed him when he was busy rubbing his face of alcohol and ran out of the room.

I was able to run for a little bit and I stopped to rest. The alcohol made me feel dizzy and I have never run in my life. This is too much for my body to bear. I saw a tall figure walking towards me and when he came closer I noticed that the person is Hatori.

"What are you doing here, Akito? Shouldn't you be in your room?"

"I..need to get more pills." I answered trying to catch my breath. Hatori looked at me suspiciously before replying.

"Sure. Come with me, you look sick. It's about time I check your health anyway."

…

"That bruise…" Hatori sighed as he examined my naked body. He's touching my neck, the bruise from last night is still clear.

"It's no big deal. It doesn't hurt." I said, trying to look calm.

"I heard from Kureno. Your mental state is deteriorating." Ugh. Kureno and his stupid unintentional kindness. I'm sick of it.

"Just give me more painkillers."

"That won't do. Why do you need to feel pain, Akito?"

"It makes me feel alive."

"Do you get illusions?"

"Yeah. I just can't seem to separate what's real. Maybe this is a dream too, you know."

Hatori didn't say anything but continued to check my body.

"It's only reality if the pain is real."

"Did Shigure do this you?" He looked tired and changed the topic. He can't convince me the other way anyway.

"Yes."

"Can you tell me what happened?"

"How much detail do you want?" I smiled teasingly. He knows what I'm talking about that's why his face flushed a little.

I didn't wait for him to answer anyway; I started babbling about how it happened. I told him what I did with Kureno and how I ended up with Shigure. I went into all the details because, you know, teasing people is fun. Especially with Hatori. He kept avoiding my eye contact and he looked very uncomfortable. Before I realized it, I was smiling.

"Why are you happy?"

"It's because I'm telling this to you, Hatori."

"Me?"

"You look so innocent sometimes. Have you ever had sex?"

"I'd rather keep it to myself."

"You're a virgin!? Hahaha. Oh my god, a 28 year old virgin!"

"I didn't tell you I was."

"If you did then you would already told me."

"It's not a big deal anyway."

"Oh, it's not. But don't you want to know what it's like? I bet you'll like it." I leaned in closer to him and pulled down his tie. This might be fun.

"You must have masturbated…Who do you think of when you do it?"

"No one."

"Maybe I should give you a special service." I smirked while my hands rubbed on his trousers. His penis is getting erected under his clothes.

"You should lose it sometimes, Hatori."

"Stop.." Before he can say anything more, I already unzipped his pants and put his penis into my mouth.

I sucked it making loud sucking sound and slide it between my teeth.

"Mmmm..Ah…" I let out some moan, knowing this will turn him on even more.

I looked up and see Hatori gazing down at me. I know he's trying his best to hold out his moan. Is it more fun if I wait for him to beg for climax or giving him one anyway? Maybe I shouldn't be so rough with him for his first fellatio. I moved my mouth quicker sliding his penis in and out of my mouth. I can taste the fluid coming out.

"A..Akito" He's moaning out my name now. Hatori gives in quicker than I thought. His hands are pulling my hair, forcing me head to move even quicker.

"umm..ah…" I moaned as I sucked his penis and he came inside my mouth. His sperm filling my mouth, he came so much that it dripped from my mouth and as he moved his penis out, the fluid dropped on my face.

I swallowed it and licked my lips as if this is the most wonderful taste in the world. Hatori is staring at me, blushing; his penis is getting erected again.

"Is it better than masturbating?" I asked, moving in closer and licked the tip of his penis.

"Haa san, you know what just happened? Akito was…Akito?!" That was Shigure. He swung the door opened and stood in shock. His face is priceless. Hatori quickly zipped his pants although his still-erected penis can clearly be seen. I didn't bother getting dressed, but continued to lick Hatori's sperm from my lips while staring directly at Shigure. That should piss him off enough. Then I gave him the sweetest smile I could.

"You're a whore! Slut!" He spat at me and put his hands around my neck.

"Stop it, Shigure" Hatori came in.

"Don't tell me what to do when you're fucking her!" Then he punched Hatori. He fell down, but that didn't seem to satisfy Shigure. He let me go and instead, continued punching and kicking Hatori who's lying on the floor now. He didn't respond back, just let Shigure vent his anger on him.

"Why did you do it?!"

"You know I love her didn't you?"

"How can you betray me…Like that bastard Kureno!" He kept yelling and punching. I started to feel bad for Hatori. I was the one who insisted on doing it.

"That's enough, Shigure." I tried my hardest to pull his arm. He stopped what he was doing and stared at me.

"You're mine! Mine only! No one should ever touch you!"

He's losing it now. The gleam in his eyes sent chill down my spine. I thought I was going to get killed. But being killed by Shigure isn't so bad. There's still a part of me that loved him deeply. I was embracing my death when I saw Shigure grabbed the nearby vase and ran into me. His face, filled with hatred and anger, then he hit my head with the vase. At first it was numb, then I felt pain. I fell down to the floor and I can feel blood dripping from my head on my face. It's spreading on the floor, a pool of blood. If I am to die like this, then so be it.

To be killed by the person I love the most, isn't that wonderful? Even at death, Shigure is the one who's giving me pain. Afterall, Shigure used to be the light of my life.

When have I become so vulgar and filthy? When did it all started?

I'm no longer clean or innocent. Not like the day Shigure confessed his love to me.

'I cared for you more than anyone and that is the unshakable truth.'

'I love you, Akito.'

Those words were not lies.

At that time, it was so simple. How did things get so complicated?

_The thread is ripping_

_The knot is slipping_

My mind became blurry and it was hard to keep my eyes open. This is better than I expected. Shigure, he granted me my death wish.

What a wonderful, wonderful feeling.

_I'm too numb to feel_

_Blow out the candle_

_Blindness_

...

A/N

Masu is a wooden square used to drink with sake and tsumami is snacks eat while drinking alcohol.


End file.
